IWill Remember You
by mrssuperman
Summary: the revamped version of I'm yours. Freddie moves, but isnt allowed to stay in touch with Carly and Sam. what happens four years later when he returns to Seattle for college?
1. Prologue

IWill Remember You

Prologue

"Frednub, what's going on? You are acting weird, even for you." Sam asked, looking straight at me, her eyes boring into me.

"Yeah Freddie, you have been. Talk to us." Carly added, her doe like brown eyes looking worried.

I knew it was time to tell them, I mean how was I going to explain the movers tomorrow? i took a deep breath, steadying myself. Willing myself not to look at the only girl I would ever truly love.

"Guys I'm moving. Tomorrow, I know it's late notice, but I have ICarly all taken care of, I have a friend from my tech camp who lives in the area, and he's more than capable of taking over." I looked at them trying to read their suddenly stony faces.

"Come on guys, say something? Please?" I pleaded.

"Where?" Carly asked, her eyes shooting daggers at me. I cringed, I had only seen that look once before, when Carly had had to intervene at a party where a kid who went to our school, Sean. Was trying to take advantage of a very drunk Sam, I remembered thinking after that night I would not want to be the subject of Carly Shay's wrath, yet here I was facing the question I feared most.

"Please don't be mad guys, it was my mom, she got a job and she's always wanted to go there and" I was interrupted by Carly.

"Just tell us Freddie." She said slowly, the stony glare still present in her eyes.

"Australia. Sydney to be exact." Noticing the looks on their faces, I tried to redeem myself a little. "Come on guys! ICarly will still go on, Adam really knows what he's doing, I swear!"

"We don't want one of your dork buddies fredweird." Sam said quietly, finally adding her two cents. "As much as it revolts me to admit this, ICarly won't be ICarly without you."

"Sam, Carly, look im sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't know how to do it. You both know how much I hate goodbyes, I wanted to make this as painless as possible." The moment the words were out of my mouth I knew that they had been the last straw for Carly.

"Painless? PAINLESS? FREDDIE BENSON, how in the hell do you not think that this is painless for us?" she screamed, storming out the door of the studio. I looked at Sam, who shrugged.

"Give her a minute," then Sam did something I never thought she would do, she leaned over and hugged me. "We are going to miss you freddork. Stay in touch?" she asked, pulling out of our hug.

"It's going to be hard; my mom's new boss doesn't really want us staying in touch with our old life, I'll try to send you guys an email every now and then." I looked down at the floor, that was the worst part, and Sam knew it.

"So that's it then, this is goodbye? Any idea when we'll see you again?" I turned, Carly was standing in the doorway, and it was obvious she had been crying, noticing that, I walked over to her, wrapping her in a suffocating hug.

"I love you Carly Shay. Never forget that, don't think of it as goodbye. Think of it as a see you later." I whispered holding her tight. Behind me Sam cleared her throat, I smiled and beckoned her over.

"Group Hug!" I said smiling. I felt Sam cringe next to me but I held her anyway. "Guys I have to go, I told my mom I would be home by 9. We have to get an early start tomorrow. I love you guys, you are my best friends, and that will never change."

I pulled away and stepped into the elevator, taking one last look at my two best friends.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~*Four Years Later*~

I grabbed my surfboard, throwing it over my shoulder as waded through the surf to the private beach that my mom's boss had set us up on. Returning to my bag I pulled out my phone, I had three new texts. Two from my girlfriend, Lilly, and one from my best friend Lucas. I sighed as I looked at them then at the beautiful ocean behind me. It was almost four years to the day that I had left Carly and Sam in the ICarly studio. I had tried to keep in touch the best that I could for the first few months, but soon enough my mom's boss found out and cut me off, threatening to fire my mother. I still didn't understand why I had to be so secretive, but there was no getting it out of my mother. Now here I was faced with the fact that I wa headed off to college in a month and I hadn't spoken to either of them in almost three years. I had been accepted into the school of the art institute in Seattle for film editing, and I was psyched. My mom was going to stay here, but I was going home. Home to Seattle home to Carly and Sam, if they even still knew I existed, as far as they were concerned I had dropped off the face of the planet. I stared at the pile of clothes and my bag on the beach, knowing I should probably head home, but instead I sat and stared out at the waves.

So much had changed in four years, I had changed. Did I really think that I could just show up at carly's apartment and everything would be fine? No I knew I had some serious explaining to do, but what if she didn't want to see me. What if I didn't matter to her anymore. Would she even recognize me? I immediately knew the answer to that question. No, what with my Aussie accent and blonde hair, there was no way. Besides I was far from the dorky tech boy who had walked out on the two of them that night.

Soon after we had arrived here I had set about creating a new identity for myself. I didn't want anyone to recognize me from ICarly, it hurt too bad to have people asking about that. A month after we had arrived when I started at OceanCrest High, I was a completely different person on the outside. For the weeks leading up to that first day, I studied the Aussie dialect, I would sit around little cafes and restaurants and listen to the locals speak and eventually I started to pick up the accent. I started going to the gym that was right outside the ritzy neighborhood that my mom's boss had put us up in, thanks to being a guy I ended up growing another few inches till I hit 6 foot, dyed my hair blonde, and changed my name. legally of course…

"G'day mate! How was the surf today?" I started, and turned to see my girlfriend Lilly headed down the beach toward me. "I knew I would find you here." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, you know me, I just needed to think a little bit you know? How was the shoot?" I said mentally kicking myself for not remembering to go watch her at work.

"Well I missed you there, but it went well, they are starting to give me larger spreads ." She said obviously excited.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, just kind of got lost in the waves you know." I said sighing.

"I know, you seem to be doing that a lot these days. Everything okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I just…. I need to tell you something lills." I looked at her closely. "You remember that show that you used to talk about back when I first moved here? That American web show? The one you said was your guilty pleasure because you thought the dorky tech producer was really cute?" I asked, she looked confused for a moment.

"Yeah, ICarly? I still watch the old episodes every once in a while, the ones after Freddie left were good for awhile, but then it just started to.." I cut her off, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence.

"I know you aren't going to believe this, but you need to know. I am not who you think I am. My real name is Fredward Benson, yes I do hate that name which is part of the reason I changed it. This guy that you know? Logan Benson? He's not really me. Well he is, but not completely. I'm sorry that I lied, it just hurt so bad to leave them and I didn't want it following me. The way I said goodbye, it… it wasn't right. And I've felt horrible about it ever since." I looked at her, trying to read her face. "Sweetie? Please say something?" I pleaded.

"Have you watched since you left the show?" she asked, I shook my head. "Come with me then, there is something you need to see." She said standing and reaching for my hand.

She dragged me up the beach and into my house. While I deposited my stuff on my bed she took over my laptop, her perfect body tensed as she opened up YouTube and typed vigorously. The scene unfolded almost like a movie, there was 14 year old Carly and Sam looking more forlorn than I have ever seen.

"Hey Everybody, I'm Carly and this is Sam, in case any of you don't know." Carly said staring into the camera. She looked as though she was holding back tears. " And this is Adam Sanchez, our new Tech Producer." Sam said taking the camera and pointing at my friend from Tech Camp. He waved, but quickly took the camera. "So everyone, yes the rumors are true, Freddie has left us, please don't get mad at us. We weren't told till the night before he left, so we have decided to dedicate this episode of ICarly to our best friend and Tech Producer, Freddie Benson." I started to feel the tears well up and I turned away from the screen long enough to wipe my eyes. But I forced myself to keep watching as a montage our best icarly moments played across the screen as well as pictures of me with my two best friends, but it wasn't until the very end of the show that I lost it. When Carly spoke the final words on that webcast.

"He promised that he was going to try and keep in touch, but it won't be very often however when he does contact us. We are going to create a segment on this show called. Talking with Freddie, in which we will give you all an update of how he is doing, but for now. That's our show. Thanks for remembering Freddie with us." The screen went blank and that's when the tears came, I never wanted to cry in front of Lilly, she knew me as Logan, who was ten times stronger, emotionally and physically than Freddie, but I did. And she came to put her arms around me.

When I had calmed down slightly she spoke quietly

"Logan? Do you still love her? I mean it was no secret that you were in love with Carly when you two were on the show together. Is that still true?" I looked up at her. Her beautiful body, her enchanting blue eyes, and her long blonde hair, I knew I was lucky to have her, and even more lucky that she trusted me as much as she did. I also realized looking at her, that the feelings that I had for her would never be as strong as the feelings I had had for Carly.

"Yes, I'm sorry Lilly, but I do." I said looking down at my feet. Looking up I expected her to look angry, but she didn't, in fact she was smiling.

"Well then, I'm not going to hold back the internet's most wanted couple, let's get you a flight back home." She got up, finalizing the conversation in that way that she did, typing away at my computer yet again.


End file.
